Always Left Out
by CaelanWorld
Summary: Woo Bin/Jan Di. Woo Bin is always forgotten but what if he takes the initiative?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a Jan Di/Woo Bin fic. I'm guessing it will be around 7 or 8 chapters. I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Woo Bin-Sunbae."

Woo Bin looked up at the sound of his name. Not many people addressed him directly except for F4 so he was surprised to see Geum Jan Di jogging towards him.

"Have you seen Ji Hoo-sunbae anywhere?", she asked when she reached him, "I need to talk with him."

He shook his head, "**Sorry, I haven't seen my bro." **

"Ehh?" Jan Di mumbled, "I don't understand English, Sunbae."

Woo Bin gave out small laugh, that was the response he often got. "Mian Hae, Geum Jan Di, I haven't seen him since this morning."

His words made Jan Di's face fall a bit and Woo Bin felt bad, he knew Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo had been making life very complicated for her.

"But," he continued, "F4 is going to the shooting range this afternoon. Ji Hoo will be there."

Jan Di looked at him straight in the face. "Woo Bin-Sunbae. I neither have the money nor the resources to get to a place like that. I don't have a membership there seeing as it's exclusive and it would be rude to show up uninvited anyway."

She started to walk away towards her bike and than stopped to look back. "I appreciate the help though, Sunbae. See you later."

She turned away from him once again and continued walking.

Woo Bin stood there watching her go with a small smile. Jan Di was the most interesting person he had ever met and presented him with a nice change in his everyday lifestyle. If she had just stayed a bit longer and listened to what he was about to propose, she would have found out that he was willing to give her a ride and let her in as his guest.

_Oh well_, he thought with a shrug of his shoulders, _it's her loss_.

* * *

As he pulled up to the porridge shop, he shook his head in wonder. It wasn't every day that he went out of his way like this to help someone other than F4. Jan Di better appreciate the fact that he was going to bring her to the shooting range to see Ji Hoo. Although he didn't quite know why he was doing this. He walked into the porridge shop to see an elderly lady who appeared to be the only customer, tucked away in a corner. He quickly scanned the shop and saw Ga Eul wiping down some tables and Jan Di browsing through some newspapers at the counter. Both Jan Di and Ga Eul looked up at his entrance and they clearly weren't expecting him.

"Sunbae," Jan Di asked with curiosity, "what brings you here?"

Woo Bin didn't meet her gaze and said whimsically, "Well I go to the shooting range all the time and I must admit it gets to be quite boring at times. I was looking for someone who'd be willing to come as my guest and shoot a few rounds with me. Do you know anyone who's available?"

Jan Di was speechless and blinked a few times. She opened her mouth to respond but then closed it. "Sunbae," she began slowly, "are you inviting me to the shooting range with you?"

Woo Bin crossed his arms and gave her a serious look. "Why would you think I was inviting you?"

"W-well," she stammered, a bit red in the face.

Woo Bin let out a loud laugh and smiled. "Of course I'm inviting you Jan Di, you said you wanted to talk to Ji Hoo, so you can come see him as my guest."

Jan Di visibly relaxed and gave a huff of annoyance. "Don't mess with me like that Sunbae," she scolded, "it wasn't funny." She sounded serious but she smiled as she said it. "But I can't go now, I have to work for a few more hours."

Woo Bin made an exageration of looking around the small empty shop and gave her a pointed look. "I'm sure it would be fine if you left early today, right?" He directed the question at Ga Eul.

Poor Ga Eul just nodded her head furiously without saying a word. "Well then," he looked back at Jan DI, "shall we go?"

Jan Di just grabbed her jacket and followed him out the door.

* * *

Woo Bin aimed his gun and shouted "Release!"

The clay bird was shot into the air and he immediatey pulled the trigger. A satisfying pop and huge clay cloud was the result.

He put the gun down to reload but straightened up at the sound of footsteps. He gave a huge smile. **"Jun Pyo! Ma Bro!" **

Gu Jun pyo smiled in return but immediately shook it off. "Woo Bin, the secretary said you were already out here _with your guest_. I thought we agreed no girls allowed. It's not like you're in a serious relationship with any of them. Who is it?"

Woo Bin thanked whatever god was up there that Jan Di had found Ji Hoo and they were inside talking. It would save him some time to think of an explanation. Or not.

"Woo Bin-Sunbae."

Both he and Jun Pyo turned at the sound of Jan Di's voice and Woo Bin mentally smacked himself. Perfect timing indeed. Jan Di and Ji Hoo were walking towards him and Jun Pyo. Woo Bin couldn't help but wonder what exactly the two had to talk about.

"Y-you!" Jun Pyo pointed a finger at Jan Di, "What natural disaster happened that allowed you to come to a place like this?"

Jan Di just stood there, "Well Sunbae-"

Woo Bin cut her off. "She's here with-"

but he was cut off by Ji Hoo. "Jan Di is here with me," he said as he put an arm around her as she nodded in agreement.

Jun Pyo just stood there appalled. "Ji Hoo, is something wrong with your brain? Why would you bring her here?"

Ji Hoo just stood there and wrapped his arm around Jan Di a bit tighter. Woo Bin was a bit frustrated, but he understood Ji Hoo's intentions. Jun Pyo would forgive Ji Hoo more easily for bringing Jan Di than if he had admitted it was him.

Still, Jan Di was his guest.

* * *

**What do you guys think? I want advice on how to make the story better, any suggestions? Please review!**

**Sunbae: Senior**

**Mian He: Sorry**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

F4 were all sitting at their desks listening to a lecture on the philosophies of Greek scholars. The teacher was droning on in English, but they understood perfectly. Each one of them could speak at least four languages and Woo Bin had already studied Greek Philosophy in Chinese, French and Korean. He stared out the window nearest him and watched the students of Shinwa mill around. He was fortunate that he never had to deal with traveling from class to class in such huge crowds. Instead of textbooks, he went to the place in which the event took place. He went to real science labs and learned how things were created. He knew he was lucky that he was a part of F4, otherwise, he wouldn't have any friends, he wouldn't be a part of anything, and he certainly wouldn't be as successful as he was today.

As he stared out the window he noticed a disruption in the flow of students. Someone was making a mad dash through the crowd of people. Woo Bin stared until he realized it was Jan Di. What was she doing?

"**Mr. Song?" **

Woo Bin turned back towards the teacher who looked as though he expected an answer of some sort. **"Please excuse me, Mr. Johnson, I have something I must attend to at once." **

Mr. Johnson didn't look terribly pleased but he had no authority over him. Woo Bin gathered his coat and sauntered out of the room. As he walked through the door, he could feel his friends' curious stares, but he continued on. He was going to find Jan Di and see what trouble she was causing now.

When he got to the courtyard Jan Di was in a heap on the ground with her books strewn all around her. He dashed over to her. "Jan Di, what are you doing?"

Jan Di looked up with surprise, "Sunbae..."

Her face was all dirty and bleeding in a few spots. Woo Bin was alarmed, "Who did this to you?"

Jan Di turned her head away but Woo Bin caught her chin and forced her to look at him. As he stared into her panic stricken face, he saw tears forming in her eyes. "Jan Di,

He said slowly, "Please tell me who did this to you."

Jan Di didn't say anything. Woo Bin could clearly tell she was trying not to cry. He put her head on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her stiffen with shock but he whispered, "It's okay to cry, Jan Di. No one's watching and I'll stay right here with you."

After a few seconds, she relaxed in his arms and sniffled a bit. He scanned the courtyard to see if there was anything that would lead him to the idiots who hurt her, but there was nothing. He rubbed her back soothingly when she coughed a bit, but neither one of them said anything. They stayed like that for a few more minutes until Jan Di pushed away a bit and wiped her eyes. He handed her his handkerchief and she accepted it a bit embarrassed. Her arms and legs were covered in dirt and blood too, and her uniform had a few rips. He bent over and picked up her books.

"Woo Bin-Sunbae," Jan Di began uncertainly, "thank you for helping me."

Woo Bin handed the books to her and smiled, "**No Problem, **Jan Di. Besides, it was better than sitting in class all day long."

Jan Di laughed at that. "You're Welcome, Sunbae. I better get to my next class, I'm already late as it is."

She turned around to leave but Woo Bin grabbed her arm. "Hold on, you can't go to class looking like that. Don't you have any spare clothes?"

Jan Di shook her head no. Woo Bin smiled, "Well then, I guess it can't be helped. Come with me," he said as he dragged her towards his car.

Jan Di tried to pull away from him but his grip was too tight. "Woo Bin-Sunbae, what are you doing?"

Woo Bin stopped and looked at her as though the answer should be obvious. "We're going shopping to buy you some new clothes. We only have two hours of school left, no one will miss us."

Jan Di was surprised at his words, "I already have clothes."

Woo Bin laughed, "You can't go walking around wearing your dirty uniform, now can you?"

They got to the car and he opened the door for her. She got in and as he closed it behind her, he saw Ji Hoo standing in the courtyard watching him. He glanced up to his classroom and saw Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong watching as well. Woo Bin gave a small wave and hopped in the car. He slammed on the gas and they sped away.

* * *

They went to a small (but very expensive) boutique. There were no other people there except for a few employees. Jan Di sort of hovered unsure of herself as Woo Bin browsed through the clothing section. These are perfect, he thought as he selected three dresses. "Jan Di, try these on."

He handed her the dresses. "Okay Sunbae," Jan Di said as she went to try the clothes on.

"Wait a second," Woo Bin grabbed two pairs of shoes and gave them to her as well.

"No go try them on," he said with a smile. Jan Di thanked him and rushed to the changing rooms.

Woo Bin wandered over to a glass case displaying expensive jewels and metals. _Hmmm_. She'll need a necklace as well. He purchased a simple blue sapphire design with white gold on a white gold chain and put the box in his pocket. He wanted to surprise her once they left. Jan Di looked stunning in all three dresses and the shoes so he bought them all despite Jan Di's plea not to spend so much money. They walked out of the store and Jan DI turned to him and bowed down low.

"Thank you for everything today, Sunbae. Please allow me to return the favor, just let me know when you need my help."

Woo Bin looked very serious as he replyed. "I'm holding you to your promise; whenever I need you, no matter what's happening."

Then he smiled and ruffled her hair. "It was my pleasure."

* * *

They walked around for a while, looking at the bustling streets in the city filled with people. Woo Bin took a deep breath and turned to Jan Di. "Jan Di."

"Yes, Sunbae?"

"I was going out tonight and I was hoping that you would-

He was cut off by Jan Di's cellphone. "Oh!", Jan Di exclaimed, "sorry Sunbae, let me just answer this." She flipped the cellphone open. "Hello? Ah, Ji Hoo-Sunbae!"

Woo Bin cursed silently. Ji Hoo had to call right this instant, almost as if he knew what was going on. He heard Jan Di say goodbye and close her phone shut.

"What was Ji Hoo calling for?"

"I'm going to meet up with Ji Hoo-sunbae later tonight," she said with a smile. "Oh yeah, what were saying before, sunbae?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, it wasn't important. I guess I'll see you later."

Jan Di smiled and bowed again, "Thank you so much, Sunbae. Bye!"

Woo Bin watched her rush away to meet Ji Hoo with a dark expression. He clutched the small box in his pocket tightly. _Oh well_, he thought._ She just doesn't like me as much as she does Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong.

* * *

_

**Awww. Poor Woo Bin. Please give him love by reviewing!**

________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to update XD Has anyone watched Bad Guy? It's amazing, and I got completely hooked for the past two weeks!**

* * *

He slowed down and listened the engine die as he came to a stop and pulled the key out. He looked at his watch; 7:00.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae!"

He took off his helmet and gave Jan Di a smile as she jogged up to him.

"You haven't been waiting long, have you?" She asked with worry, "I didn't realize what time it was."

Ji Hoo laughed, "I just just arrived, it's fine."

He handed her a helmet, "Shall we go?"

She took the helmet and nodded. She got on the motorcycle and wrapped her arms around him as they sped off.

* * *

  
Woo Bin drove straight to the nearest Night Club and got a private booth. He sat there in the flashing lights and just watched as scantily clad girls passed by in a drunken stupor. He sighed, What am I doing? He signaled to a waiter for the strongest alcohol they served. Jan Di wasn't his. They had no relationship like she did with Jun Pyo or Ji Hoo. Even Yi Jeong had a closer relationship with her than Woo Bin did. He poured himself a glass of the alcohol and drank it all at once. He slammed the glass down. Jan Di wasn't important in his life, she didn't affect him at all. He poured another glass.

* * *

  
Ji Hoo nodded to the waiter in thanks as he handed them their drinks. He looked over at Jan Di who was avoiding his gaze as though a child in trouble. He smiled to himself, never would he have even thought of becoming acquainted with a girl like Jan Di. So much in fact, that he was surprised by how...annoyed he was when he realized Woo Bin and Jan Di were spending a lot of time together lately. He cleared his throat and Jan Di looked up.

"Sunbae", she said tentatively.

"When did you buy that dress? He questioned, "It looks very nice on you."

Jan Di smiled weakly and seemed to search for an answer. "Well... I got it... last week!", she said, "Yes, last week at the huge bargain sale after my shift at work."

She smiled at him unconvincingly and Ji Hoo sighed inwardly. Why was she lying to him? It was obvious she wasn't telling the truth.

"Jan Di." He said firmly. "One thing I really dislike is when people lie to me. Unless they have a good reason, I feel like I've been wronged somehow."

Jan DI's face feel and turned red. "Mian He, Sunbae." She laughed nervously. "I'm not sure why I felt the need to lie."

She looked back up but refused to look at him and opted for the band that was playing in the back of the restaurant. "Woo Bin bought it for me today. We left school early and went shopping."

Ji Hoo leaned back into his seat and contemplated what he just heard. Woo Bin took Jan Di shopping after skipping school? What was going on between the two of them? He knew Jun Pyo was infatuated with Jan DI but he refused to admit it. Even Yi Jeong had told him before that he was slightly attracted to her. But Woo Bin was a womanizer, and not just any women, older and rich ones. Did he like Jan Di too?  
Ji Hoo pulled away from his thoughts. Jan Di obviously looked uncomfortable at having been caught in a lie. "Jan Di," he began softly, "thanks for telling me the truth."  
Jan Di visibly relaxed and took a sip of her drink.

* * *

Jan Di stood in front of the family dry cleaners and waved as Ji Hoo sped away. Even though she decided that it would be better for them to be friends, she still felt a rush of excitement when they were together. She had enjoyed the evening with him, except for when she had lied to him about the dress. Why had she lied to him? It wasn't that big of a deal she spent the day with Woo Bin. She wasn't in a relationship with Woo Bin or Ji Hoo. She sighed, life has been so complicated for her because of F4. First Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo, and now even Woo Bin. Yi Seong was the only one who she felt at peace with, at least in terms of the amount of complications that involved him, which was zero. Oh well, she thought, only a few more years until they graduate, and I'm gone forever from Shinhwa. She walked into the house. "I'm home!"

"Noona! You've got to come look at this, hurry!" Kang San yelled as he grabbed her arm and pulled her over to his computer.

"What is it?", she asked with some hope, "Did Shinwa burn to the ground?"

Kang San stopped and gave her a look as though to say, you've got to be kidding me.

Jan Di sighed. "I know. It's impossible and completely silly. I can still dream though."

"Well Noona, get ready for this. It seems even more impossible, but it's happening."

Jan Di gave him a disbelieving look. "What? Did the entire school decide to move to the United States? Then again," she muttered, "That does seem like something they might do."

Kang San typed furiously on his computer until he found what he was looking for. "Look." He said and turned the computer towards her.

The article was on Shinwa's week long school event that invited the public to come and see displays created by the students to show how they plan on using their education to make Korea a better place. Jan Di looked at the date the convention was to take place. "Oh no!", she said panicked, "thats in one week!"

Kang San gave her a puzzled look. "What's wrong Noona?"

Jan Di turned to him with a worried expression, "I don't have anything that I plan on doing with my "Shinwa education". I was just trying to get through school and then live an average life! What am I going to do?"

"Noona," Kang San began, "Just ask F4 for help."

"You're right," Jan Di realized.

"I'll ask Woo Bin for help, his family deals with construction. I'm sure there's something I could do there."

"Perfect!" Kang San said with a smile.

Jan Di smiled with relief. Besides, she thought to herself, no way would I ask Jun Pyo. I don't really know Yi Seong that well, and it's too embarrassing to ask Ji Hoo sunbae.

* * *

  
Woo Bin walked into his bedroom and fell into bed with his clothes still on. He had a really bad habit of getting himself piss drunk when he was upset. He groaned as he looked at the clock; 3:00am. He had to do something about Jan Di, he shouldn't be getting so emotional over her. "I guess I'm just going to have to avoid her for now," he said aloud to nobody, "Italy sounds nice for the next few weeks." He managed to book a flight for the next day with his phone. Then he set his alarm for 7:00am the next morning before he blacked out from exhaustion and the alcohol.

* * *

**Oh Boy. What is Jan Di going to do tomorrow when she finds out Woo Bin is gone?**

**PLEASE VOTE! I NEED TO DECIDE WHO ENDS UP HELPING JAN DI! ALSO AS A LOVE INTEREST IN THE STORY!  
**

**A.) JUN PYO**

**B.) Ji HOO**

**C.) YI SEONG**

**D.) INSERT SOMEONE HERE**

**please review! ^^  
**


End file.
